


DOCTOR HAOS

by Shad_Tkhom



Series: СКАЗКИ И ИСТОРИИ [4]
Category: Doctor Who, House M.D.
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	DOCTOR HAOS

… раздались противные и пронзительные, похожие на звуки сирены «Скорой помощи», звуки(«Уиии-Уиии-Уиии !!!») и в углу палаты возникла из ничего древняя британская полицейская будка, расписанная под Хохлому. И из её дверей наружу вывалился Доктор Хаос с верным другом Уилсоном на коротком поводке. Рассыпая вокруг себя на, вздувшийся пузырями, исшарканный линолеум, перхоть с сальных, торчащих в разные стороны, волос, «кокс», крошки викодина, бычки и использованные шприцы, Доктор, пощипывая жидкую бородёнку, строгим взглядом оглядел палату. Врачи и медсестра, что пытались делать обход, поспешили исчезнуть в коридор — просочились вдоль стеночки стараясь не запачкать халаты и не оказаться сразу на улице, минуя тёмные лестницы больницы. Один больной накрылся с головой серым больничным одеялом и задержал дыхание — мол, мне уже врачебная помощь не нужна — я сам справился ! Другой попытался заползти под кровать. Третий, до того момента тихо пожиравший в уголке, принесённые заботливой женой, пельмени(остальные пациенты давно, из зависти, мечтали его придушить), засунул голову в кастрюльку так глубоко словно хотел залезть в неё с ногами. И затаится там — среди своих. Но всё бесполезно — взгляд Доктора проницал всё ! Даже сквозь стальную кастрюлю.

\- Тэк-с. Что тут у нас ?

Доктор внимательно оглядел палату и прищурился - за глаза и добрый прищур его так и звали - «Наш Ильич», В глаза ему мог решиться взглянуть только отчаявшийся самоубийца.

\- Волчанка. Волчанка. Волчанка. Собачанка. А у вас мы проверим ножные рефлексы !

- Может не надо, доктор ? …

\- Надо, Федя, надо !

Доктор вытянул из кармана мешковатых брюк молоток на длинной ручке.

\- Тэкс.

… - Ну подумаешь попал не по ноге, а между. Потерпишь — не маленький. И о чём нам говорят эти выпученные глаза и натянувшиеся жилы на шее ?

Доктор с видом победителя оглядел палату. Гробовая тишина была ему ответом. Больные с надеждой поглядывали на окно и решали, что представляет больший риск для жизни - третий этаж или Доктор ?

\- Идиоты ! Это ветрянка отягчённая нейросифилисом и насморком !! Срочно в операционную и всё вырезать !

Доктор и Уилсон направились к своей будке. Пациенты следили за их передвижениями затаив дыхание - «Только бы о нас не вспомнили ! Только бы не вспомнили ! Ну пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста !!!» Скрипнула дверь будки, Уилсон приостановился на её пороге и одарил всех лучезарным взглядом ангела: - Вы все умрёте ! - ласково произнёс он. «Уиии !! Уиии !! Уиии !!!» и расписная полицейская будка растворилась в ,пропахшем хлоркой и прокисшей кашей, воздухе. В палате раздался общий вздох облегчения и наступила благоговейная тишина нарушаемая только сдавленным мычанием — любитель пельменей таки застрял в своей кастрюле ...

 

 

 


End file.
